Classes
Class List There are eight playable classes in One Way Heroics, each with their own different strengths, weaknesses and special abilities. The Swordmaster and the Knight are available by default, but the other six classes are obtained after fulfilling certain conditions within the game or spending Hero Points after the game is complete. Swordmaster *Availability: Available from the start *Specialties: **Combo hit (multi-attack) rate is double that of other classes **High stamina and weight limit *Default Abilities: Berserk, Bash *Learns Seismic Slash at level 10 *Starting Equipment: Short Sword, Traveler's Clothes *Plus: Combo hit rate is +30% Knight *Availability: Available from the start *Recommended for beginners *Specialties: **High vitality **Damage reduction from shields is double that of other classes *Default Ability: Great Wall *Learns Seismic Slash at level 10 *Learns Defend at level 25 (Plus) *Starting Equipment: Long Sword, Knight's Coat, Leather Shield Hunter *Availability: Unlocked with 30 Hero Points or by defeating an enemy with a bow *Specialties: **Can sense enemy positions and remaining life **Range with bows is increased by 1 tile *Default Abilities: Dash, Piercing Shot, Handmade Arrow (Plus) *Starting Equipment: Hunter's Bow, Traveler's Clothes, 99 Wooden Arrows, 20 Iron Arrows *Learns Super Rapid Fire at level 30 (Plus) Pirate *Availability: Unlocked with 50 Hero Points or by finding the Dark Brotherhood *Specialties: **High strength and vitality, but negative charisma **Can enter the Dark Brotherhood for free *Default Skill: Swimming *Default Abilities: Lockpicking, Bash *Starting Equipment: Battleaxe, Traveler's Clothes Adventurer *Availability: Unlocked with 50 Hero Points or by opening an extravagant chest *Specialties: **Excellent lockpicking and item identification skills **Gains levels for every stat **Can see how many items a Chest or Enemy is carrying *Default Skills: Lockpicking, Swimming, Mountain Climbing *Default Abilities: Dash, Jump *Starting Equipment: Dagger, Traveler's Clothes *Learns Shadow Binding at level 10 (Plus) Force User *Availability: Unlocked with 40 Hero Points or by defeating an enemy with a force power *Specialties: **High Intellect and Willpower **Force powers are 1.5x as strong as other classes **May learn force powers at any time by expending levels *Starting Abilities: Force Flame, Meditate *Starting Skills: (Plus) Learn Force Power (Learn up to 4 force powers at the cost of levels from the following: X-Ray vision, Detection, Lightning, Phalanx, Summon, Force Flare) *Starting Equipment: Wooden Staff, Traveler's Clothes Bard *Availability: Unlocked with 50 Hero Points or by recruiting an ally *Specialties: **High Charisma **Can detect distant towns **Can see NPC's within 50 paces *Ability: Heroic Ballad, Dash *Learns Defend at level 10, deals and takes 1/3rd physical damage for 5 turns. *Starting Equipment: Dagger, Traveler's Clothes *Learns We Love Monsters! at level 30 (Plus) *Choose Ballard of the Final War or Ballard of Peace at level 50 (Plus) Hero *Availability: Unlocked by beating the game, in any difficulty, with 6 classes. *Specialties: **High Strength, Agility and Vitality **40% critical hit chance **1.4x combo hit chance **2x shield effectiveness *Penalties: **Takes 3x normal damage if attacked from the side, and 5x damage if attacked from behind *Default Ability: Bash *Can learn Zenura Weave at level 3 *Starting Equipment: Short Sword, Knight's Coat, Leather Shield *Learns: This Monster is a Friend! at level 10 (Plus) Plus Class List There are three exclusive classes for the One Way Heroics Plus expansion. Force Knight Wielding a sword of light and the powers of the force, this class is well-balanced all around. *Availability: Unlocked by clearing the Force Knight campaign given by the Followers of the Force Knight resident of the castle. *Specialties: **Well-rounded stats **Ability to see further inside dungeons. **May learn force powers at any time by expending levels *Starting Ability: Sword of Light *Lv. 10 Ability: Telekinesis *Lv. 30 Ability: All-Seeing Eye *Starting Equipment: Short Sword, Traveler's Clothes Ninja You are a ninja, a person of shadows. *Availability: Unlocked by clearing the Ninja Campaign given to you by the Wounded Ninja resident of the castle. *Specialties: **1.1x combo hit chance **+5 accuracy **Harder to spot by enemies **Starts with Lockpicking **Abilities cost Max ST and HP *Starting Ability: Fire Spewing Landmine *Lv. 3 Ability: Shuriken Throw *Lv. 10 Ability: Shadow Selves *Lv. 20 Ability: Chaos Attack *Lv. 30 Ability: Instant Movement *Starting Equipment: Kunai, Traveler's Clothes Tourist Undeniably the weakest! Charged with the task of filling in their travel log. * Availability: Unlocked by clearing the Tourist campaign given by The One Chasing the Travel Journal resident of the castle. * Specialties: ** Cannot use the Dimensional Vault ** Levels sometimes add pages to the Travel Journal instead of increasing stats. ** Starts with 3000 silver. * Starting Ability: Tourist Flash * Has the secondary objective to complete the Travel Journal. ** Once per day, the tourist can write in the travel journal, filling its pages. * Starting Equipment: Dagger, Traveler's Clothes Stat Growth When leveling up, each class has a set chance to receive a bonus to some random stat. Plus Stat Growth When leveling up, each class has a set chance to receive a bonus to some random stat. Energy generally does not increase until after a few levels.